


Never could get the hang of Thursdays

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-26
Updated: 2002-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Never could get the hang of Thursdays

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Never could get the hang of Thursdays

## Never could get the hang of Thursdays

#### by Bertie

From: "bertinamiller" <> Subject: [SkinnerKrycek] FIC: Belated JenR birthday fic Date: Thursday, June 06, 2002 3:33 AM 

Pics that inspired this fic... http://www.squidge.org/~jenepherre/manips/AlexInLeather1_JenR.jpg and http://www.squidge.org/~jenepherre/manips/AlexInLeather2_JenR.jpg -warning -second pic may melt your computer...don't allow stray kids or husbands to see;) 

Title: Never could get the hang of Thursdays Author: Bertie   
Warning: Not betad  
Note: For Jen R's birthday. Thanks loads to Logan for helpful hints and tidbits; the title is a quote from Arthur Dent from HHGTTG, its relation to this fic is rather minute if not nil;) 

* * *

Walter's birthday was coming up and Alex wanted an extra special present to give him. What do you give a man who has everything, he thought. He knew just the thing. Running to a leather and accessory shop, he returned with several bags. He pulled everything out of the bag and smiled as he put on the tight leather chaps with leather thong, showing off his package and his long legs to advantage. Then he pulled on the small mini leather vest which dipped low enough to show off his nipples. 

Walter had a thing for Alex's nipples. He could play with them for hours, driving Alex insane with lust. Alex had wondered if he should ever pierce his nipples, to show off to his lover, but when Walter learned of it, he insisted he would rather be the thing that drove Alex crazy with his play rather than having an implement in the way. Alex knew that his lover just had an oral fixation and sometimes he felt like the big guy was nursing on him. He snickered at that thought. 

To finish off the look he added wide leather bracelets he fit on his upper arms, nipple clamps to freak Walter out and chunky fuck-me boots to do just that. Surely the big guy'd get the message.. 

He looked in the mirror and decided he was missing something. He went over to the dresser and pulled out a bottle of message oil and slicked himself up. Looking once more, he smiled, knowing Walter wouldn't be able to resist him-who could? With that in mind, he went into the living room to wait for his lover to come home from a hard day's work. 

He wandered about, wondering whether he should sit, stand, or kneel. He wasn't sure what the best position would be for him when his lover arrived. Well, he was a sex slave so.he knelt down in front of the door, far enough away for Walter to get the best view of his chest. He grew exceptionally bored in a matter of seconds and looked at the clock. Fuck still 45 minutes until he arrived. No fair! He was already and he didn't want to kneel here that long! He was about to rise when he heard the door open. He breathed a sigh of relief and hurriedly maneuvered into position. 

"Alex. I decided to come home early and." Walter stopped short when his bespectacled eyes fell on his lover kneeling submissively in front of him. He put the keys up on the peg by the door and walked over to the unmoving mass of his lover. Grabbing Alex's vest and lifting him bodily up, he growled into the suddenly surprised green eyes of his lover. 

"What the fuck are you wearing?!" he growled dangerously. Normally such a growl would stiffen Alex's already turgid cock, but this wasn't meant to be titillating. This was Walter's 'don't fuck with me or I will eat you alive' growl. 

"W-walter, I wanted to look beautiful for you." 

"Beautiful? How? Those things aren't beaufiul! They scar you for life!" Walter flicked one of the clamps hard causing Alex to howl and the clamp to bounce off his chest. 

Walter stared for a moment then quietly said, "I'm an idiot, Alex." 

Alex held on to his tit while Walter went in search of the clamp. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I apologize.Should I come in again?" 

Alex shook his head, still holding his sore tit and biting his lip from the pain. "I think now I will never pierce anything, Walter. I do NOT want to feel that if it had been attached!" 

"Oh god!" Walter kissed Alex's cheeks, nose and bit lips. "Can you forgive me?" 

Alex looked at those warm brown puppy dog eyes of Walter's and sighed. "Yes, I can forgive you, but on one condition.." 

* * *

Walter bent down and suckled on his lover's pretty pink nubs made a little puffier from the clamps he had worn earlier. 

Alex was sighing with pleasure, glad they had resolved that little problem earlier. Walter was one man who could take his punishment well. He smiled down at his lover who winced then pulled himself up to slowly slide in and out of Alex slowly. Alex smiled up at his sexy lover, sweat glistening all over his body, muscles gleaming in the candlelight he had made Walter light and grinned broadly at the glinting metal clamped firmly over the older man's nipples. 

Sometimes one gets presents on other people's birthdays. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie 


End file.
